


Whole World in Your Eyes

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Coming of Age, Cute, First Meetings, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Love at First Sight, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Past, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: He saw the world in Viktor's eyes; Viktor saw something he never saw before in Yuuri's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be selfish for once. I want to write and post something cute and fluffy.

When Yuuri was a child, there was a person he always looked up to. Strong, lovely, inspiring, full of class and flair:  _those were the words that came to his mind whenever he thought of Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov._ Just seeing the teen perform for the world to see wasn't enough for Yuuri. He recorded every performance and kept the tapes in his room. Each tape was labeled with a date and song title, and Yuuri would lie on his bed with his cassette tape and listen to Viktor perform. When Yuuri closed his eyes, he could see the teen dance. The music in the background and the clicks of Viktor's skates took Yuuri to a new world. There was a world full of colors he never saw before, and Viktor was his guide.

The posters plastered on his walls only told half of the story. Yuuri wanted...more. He wanted to hear Viktor's voice and learn from his experiences. He wanted to skate, side-by-side, with Viktor and dance with the teen like in a dream. Yuuri wanted to hug Viktor and hold him close, cherishing the moment and treasuring every second of it. But most importantly, Yuuri wanted a picture with his idol. He wanted a sweet picture that he could glance at,  _a reminder that he met the person who meant so much to him._ Not just in a skating-way or a fan-way.

Yuuri saw a sight that he never saw before when he watched one of Viktor's performances for the first time. Time stood still for no one, and Yuuri knew that his body was going to change soon. His kiddish frame would melt back, exposing an uncut potential that only came with maturity. With the little time he had left, Yuuri tried to practice to the best of his abilities before the start-over. More than anything, he wanted a picture with Viktor so that he knew that someone was going to guide him through the experience. That was Yuuri's only wish.

One day, the Katsuki family went to St. Petersburg over the summer. Mari stayed behind at the Russian hotel while their parents ventured off to discover the new land on their own. Flipping through a magazine, Mari looked over her shoulder at the curled-figure of her little brother. Hiding under the blankets with a red tinge over his cheeks, Yuuri buried his face deeper into his pillow as the sun came shining into the room. Mari hugged her brother close, asking him if he needed a drink of water or some orange juice. Yuuri shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mari."

Whistling a little tune, Mari rubbed her brother's head. "What for?"

"I know how much you wanted to take pictures with the seagulls," Yuuri mumbled, snuggling his head under a blanket. "But you're here instead. I'm sorry."

" _Yuuri_ \--" Mari buried her hand under the blanket and poked her brother's forehead. "If I was bothered, I wouldn't have said that I'll stay behind to take care of you. Just get better." Mari looked out the window and saw seagulls soaring off into the distance. " _Get better for Mom, Dad, and for me._ _"_

"Okay." Yuuri snuggled closer to his sister. Flipping through the magazine, Mari stared briefly at a center-fold in the middle of the magazine. Showcased across two pages was a rising Russian skater who captured the hearts of many across the world. What was his name? Mari squinted.  _Viktor Ni...Nik..._ Google translate sure didn't know how translate names, that was for sure. At least Google Search fared better. Mari didn't even bother trying to figure out how the surname was pronounced.  _This skater_...Mari had seen that face before.

She recognized the long ash blonde hair, the teal eyes, the toothy grin, and she was...Mari shook her head.  _It's a dude?!_ Explains the fact that the skater's name was Viktor Nik- _something._ Not bothering to Google translate the rest of the magazine page, it took a few minutes of searching before Mari shook Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri squirmed from his blanket hole, and Mari shoved her phone into Yuuri's face. All he saw were blurry words and pictures. Where were his glasses?

"Bro, do you like skating?"

Yuuri perked up.

"There's this place I want to take you, but I don't know if I should. You're sick and--"

" _Mari."_ Yuuri grabbed his glasses from the bed stand. " _That's not even a question."_ Slipping the glasses on, Yuuri's face glowed like a ripe tomato in summer. " _Let's go."_

And out in the brisk streets of St. Petersburg, Mari held Yuuri's hand while also juggling a bottle of orange juice and a fresh tourist camera she bought from a souvenir store. Snapping pictures right and left, Mari led her brother to the charity ice rink event in the heart of the city. Everywhere the siblings looked, the streets were busy as people came from all directions to see the event. Flashing cameras dazed the small-town siblings, but Mari held Yuuri's hand tightly and navigated through the sea of people. Yuuri coughed into the crook of his elbow, eyes scanning back and forth at the strangers in front of them.

Some were skaters who were going through the paparazzi, some coaches ran by with water bottles and warmer packs, reporters were on the scene, Yuuri caught a news camera pointing at him and Mari as they trudged through the crowd, and Mari used her best English to ask people when certain performances were happening. St. Petersburg sure wasn't like home, that was for sure.

In a warm-up room elsewhere, Viktor was going through his song one last time. Brushing his hair back, he let his body move with the rhythm and the gentle beats washed over him like shy waves at a beach. Each step was soft, delicate, and warm. Facial expressions were important. Viktor did each step and style again, focusing on his expressions and how his body conveyed his feelings. Not too harsh, but not so fragile either. A balance had to be made, and Viktor carefully ironed out the mistakes as he spun once, twice, three times in a row before hugging himself. Pause. Wait a few seconds before a humble bow.

But who was he skating for? Viktor had to answer that on his own. This was a charity event, even so, Viktor needed to think about someone. Yakov? Hmm... _Imaging his coach staring at him from the audience sent a shiver down his spine._ His parents?  _Well, he always thought of them._ His supportive fans?  _Too many to count._ Viktor sighed. He would just have to wing it. It was just a charity event.

But out on the ice with no costumes, no flair, and just himself, Viktor truly felt that the world's eyes were on him. A solitary spotlight fell on him, letting his wings spread to take flight. Viktor glided to the center of the rink and moved to his starting position. His hair wasn't pulled back in a ponytail. It was free, and a few bangs draped lazily over one of his eyes. Viktor didn't pull the bangs back. He simply closed his eyes and waited for the music to start.

Gentle beats. Soft beats. Viktor fluttered and hopped like a song bird, feeling his feet follow along to the steady beats that synchronized with his heart. He opened his eyes and spun. The spotlight was no longer on Viktor as the audience held its breath, watching his footwork and turns. Blinking flashes from cameras reflected in Viktor's eyes as a false smile tugged his lips after his first jump. Perfect landing. Applause all around. It was just the beginning. Swaying his hips to the rocking beat, Viktor scanned the crowd for someone. Anyone,  _anyone to motivate him for the rest of the dance._

There. A little boy with glasses falling down the bridge of his nose. He was holding onto an older sister's arm, his face red as a rose in winter.  _Dance with me._ Viktor winked and felt a warmth course through his blood. In his imagination, Viktor saw the little boy skate alongside him. Though he was shaky and scared, the boy did his best to imitate Viktor's moves. Viktor smiled at him, and the boy smiled back. Trying his best, the boy in Viktor's mind stumbled forward and fell into Viktor's arms. Viktor caught him, and the dance phase of the program began.

It was a little strange for Viktor to dance by himself while imaging an audience member skating with him. It wasn't the strangest thing he had thought of, but it was different. It was sweet; it was carefree. Each touch was soft. Each step had a little more emphasize than the last. Viktor's eyes glowed with such warmth that the ice rink transformed and became a meadow in a field of sunflowers. In Viktor's imagination, he jumped up as high as he could to see past the strong blooms. On the other side, he saw the little boy from the audience waving at him.  _Who is he?_ Viktor spun once, twice. thrice.  _Who are you?_ Viktor hugged himself. A few seconds passed.  _Thank you._ He bowed.

And when Viktor looked up, the little boy by his sister cheered and clapped, face pink from excitement. Viktor bit back a laugh as he skated off the ice. He had to know who that boy was. No matter where Viktor turned, people rushed up to him, congratulating him on his performance and squeezing by him to get a picture. Viktor couldn't back away, but he scanned through the crowd. A familiar blue jacket caught his eye. It was the boy and his sister.

"Wow. I can see why Viktor's a rising star." Mari rubbed her eyes. "He really was something else."

"He is." Yuuri's face wasn't as red as before, but bits of pink stuck around. He was tired, and Mari had to get him back to the hotel.

" _Excuse me, Miss?"_

Mari turned around. Freakin' Viktor Nik- _something_ was walking towards them. Yuuri squeaked and hid behind Mari. Mari tucked her camera into Yuuri's arms.

" _Yes?"_ _Damn it, don't say anything that I don't know in English._ Mari crossed her fingers.

" _Thank you for coming out to see the performances."_ Viktor bowed his head.

" _N-No, thank you."_ Mari bowed her head. Yuuri glanced up at her, and Mari shrugged with grit teeth. Gripping the edge of Mari's sleeve, Yuuri stepped forward. Looking down at his shoes, Yuuri fumbled with the camera in his hands.

Viktor bent down to meet Yuuri's eye level. " _Hi, sweetie. How are you?"_

Yuuri gulped. He didn't know English. He barely knew how to greet in English. Yuuri glanced at his sister. Thinking on her toes, Mari mumbled something under her breath that Yuuri couldn't quite catch. Looking up to meet his idol's eyes, Yuuri clutched the camera close to his chest. " _I'm your biggest fan. Can we take a photo?"_ Yuuri closed his eyes. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as someone came scooted next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Viktor. Viktor was standing next to him. Viktor held out the camera in Yuuri's hands. Viktor leaned in, his hair tickling Yuuri's neck. Their foreheads were almost touching. Trembling, Yuuri counted under his breath. " _One...two....three."_

 _Snap._ A picture was processed and the camera rolled it out. Viktor took the picture, waved it in the air, and brought it down for Yuuri to see too. Viktor was looking straight at the camera, a peace sign on one hand as a warm smile brightened his side. Yuuri only looked at Viktor, face tinged with a soft pink. He saw the world in Viktor's eyes; Viktor saw something he never saw before in Yuuri's.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I need to see a dentist. I think I got a cavity just writing this.


End file.
